


seribu memori seribu rasa

by revabhipraya



Series: dunia yang berputar di antara kita [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AliMor Week, AliMor Week 2019, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Internal Monologue, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Sebelas kisah Morgiana bersama memorinya akan Alibaba. (3/7)





	seribu memori seribu rasa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.
> 
> _untuk alimor week 2019 day #3: secret admirer_

.

.

.

Kalau mau jujur, Morgiana bisa saja menjabarkan seribu alasan atas rasa sukanya kepada Alibaba. Namun, untuk penjabaran kali ini, ia akan memberikan sebelas kisah saja.

Morgiana akan mulai dari hal pertama: pertemuan pertamanya dengan Alibaba. Bukan pertemuan yang istimewa, memang.

Kala itu, Morgiana sedang berjalan sendiri sambil membawa sebuah baskom besar berisi banyak jeruk. Gadis itu tertabrak—atau ditabrak—oleh seorang pemuda saat sedang melalui sebuah kios. Ia jatuh berikut dengan seluruh jeruk yang ia bawa di atas kepalanya. Pemuda itu, yang hanya diingat Morgiana karena rambut pirangnya, menawarkan bantuan dengan wajah mesum—iya, menurut Morgiana wajah itu mesum. Tidak mau ketahuan mendapat bantuan dari orang lain, maka Morgiana menolak bantuan pemuda itu. Dipungutinya jeruk yang terjatuh satu demi satu.

Sialnya, sembari Morgiana berjalan setelah memungut jeruk-jeruk itu, si pemuda dengan temannya, seorang bocah, melihat rantai yang terpasang di kakinya. Morgiana berusaha menutupi rantai pada kakinya itu, tetapi hal itu justru membuat jeruk yang dibawanya jatuh lagi. Tidak bisa lebih sial lagi, rantai di kakinya kemudian dihancurkan oleh si bocah, yang tentu saja pada akhirnya membuat Morgiana, juga kedua orang yang bertemu dengannya itu, terkena masalah.

Namun, harus Morgiana akui, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan ingatan akan kedua manusia unik itu dari pikirannya—terutama yang pirang, yang secara tidak sengaja menyuarakan “dia cantik” kepadanya.

.

Hal kedua yang Morgiana ingat adalah pertemuan kedua mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang sebagai pertemuan yang layak—yang pertama juga tidak layak, tetapi yang ini sesungguhnya lebih tidak layak.

Hari itu, Morgiana bersama belasan atau puluhan budak lainnya diikutsertakan dalam perjalanan yang Morgiana sendiri tidak yakin tujuannya ke mana. Bersama mereka, terdapat pula barang-barang dagangan yang akan dikirimkan ke kota tujuan tersebut. Dari sekian banyak barang yang ada, Morgiana mengingat anggur, sumber masalah yang membuat rombongan dalam bahaya.

Di tengah perjalanan, sebuah tanaman raksasa pemakan daging yang tertarik dengan bau anggur muncul dari bawah tanah. Tanaman itu membuat sebuah lubang besar di tanah yang berpotensi menarik seluruh rombongan kalau tidak segera diselamatkan. Si pemegang kunci pun membuka kunci jeruji budak, lalu membiarkan budak-budak di dalamnya ke luar satu per satu—termasuk Morgiana. Sialnya, seorang budak yang masih anak-anak terjatuh ke lubang tersebut. Morgiana tanpa pikir panjang segera mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan anak itu.

Sialnya, rupanya tanaman itu benar-benar kuat. Morgiana tidak bisa melawan sampai-sampai ia berpikir bahwa ia sudah siap mati. Hidupnya yang ia dedikasikan untuk menjadi budak orang lain rasanya tidak berguna jika ia teruskan. Melihat tanaman itu sudah mulai menyelubunginya dan si anak yang tidak dapat ia tukar dengan dirinya, Morgiana sudah benar-benar pasrah.

Lalu datanglah pemuda pirang yang itu dengan sebuah drum anggur, berusaha menyelamatkannya dengan si anak, tetapi rupanya satu drum saja tidak cukup. Kemudian Morgiana melihat puluhan drum jatuh dari langit, menimpa tanaman tersebut sehingga membuatnya dan si anak bisa bebas. Pemuda pirang tadi, serta bocah bersurai biru yang ditemuinya saat ia membawa jeruk, segera membawa Morgiana beserta anak tadi ke luar dari sarang si tanaman.

Morgiana masih hidup, masih bisa bernapas. Dan itu semua karena usaha pemuda pirang yang rela menerima hukuman karena menghancurkan barang dagangan demi menyelamatkan dua nyawa manusia.

.

Hal ketiga yang Morgiana ingat adalah pertemuan ketiga mereka di Labirin Amon.

Morgiana tahu pemuda pirang itu masuk ke dalam labirin bersama dengan bocah biru yang sama. Bocah biru yang menjadi sasaran pemilik Morgiana-lah yang membuat ia, beserta kedua orang yang belakangan ini sering muncul dalam hidupnya itu, berada di dalam labirin. Sayangnya, tugas Morgiana di dalam labirin itu adalah untuk mendampingi majikannya, bahkan melukai dan membunuh orang lain jika memang diperlukan.

Sialnya, di sela-sela perjalanan mereka, berkali-kali Morgiana harus melawan hati nuraninya. Majikannya yang kejam kerap menyuruhnya melukai pemuda itu, pemuda pirang _itu_ , pemuda pirang yang sering membuatnya terkesan yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya. Pemuda pirang yang, kalau bisa, masih ingin Morgiana lihat keajaibannya. Padahal, kalau boleh jujur, Morgiana ingin tahu seperti apakah pemuda pirang itu akan beraksi di dalam labirin—ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia menginginkan hal ini.

Anehnya, harapan Morgiana yang entah datangnya dari mana itu bisa terwujud. Ia dapat melihat kecerdikan pemuda pirang itu menipu majikannya saat membaca huruf Torran—benar ‘kan namanya? Ia dapat pula melihat ketangkasan pemuda pirang itu saat berduel satu lawan satu melawan majikannya. Bahkan, ia dapat pula menyaksikan pemuda itu berhasil menyelesaikan labirin dan menjadi pemilik wadah logam. Setelah dilukai oleh Morgiana pun, pemuda itu masih bisa bertahan.

Morgiana kagum? Tentu saja.

Lebih hebatnya lagi, pemuda itu tidak menaruh dendam kepada Morgiana—padahal sudah ia sakiti berapa kali. Pemuda itu, bersama si bocah biru, mempersilakan Morgiana ikut bersama mereka keluar dari labirin. Kemudian, pemuda pirang yang sontak menjadi kaya berkat harta dari labirin yang ia bawa, menggunakan kekayaannya untuk memerdekakan semua budak di kota mereka, Qishan, termasuk Morgiana.

“Alibaba- _sama_ membebaskan kita semua! Kita merdeka!” seru para budak saat rantai tidak lagi membelit kaki-kaki mereka.

Pada saat itulah Morgiana mengetahui nama pemuda pirang itu. Alibaba, _toh_.

.

Hal keempat yang Morgiana ingat adalah pertemuannya kembali dengan Alibaba setelah perjalanan panjang menuju kampung halaman yang ia tempuh.

Setelah merdeka, Morgiana berencana pulang ke kampung halamannya. Namun, kampung halamannya itu tidak berada di tempat yang ada dalam ingatannya—entah ingatannya yang salah atau kampung halamannya yang telah berpindah lokasi. Morgiana berkelana lagi sampai bertemu dengan Aladdin, bocah biru yang dulu, lalu bertemu dengan seseorang tak dikenal yang membawa mereka ke sebuah kota bernama Balbadd.

Kota itu tengah diliputi teror, kata orang-orang. Teror itu disebabkan oleh sekelompok pengacau yang dipimpin oleh Alibaba si Manusia Ajaib, begitu julukannya. Morgiana dan Aladdin awalnya menyangka bahwa Alibaba si pengacau tidaklah sama dengan Alibaba yang mereka kenal, tetapi sangkaan itu berubah saat mereka bertemu langsung.

Pertemuan itu harusnya mengharukan, tetapi nyatanya tidak karena situasi tegang yang mereka hadapi. Alibaba beserta kelompok pengacaunya menjelaskan bahwa mereka memerangi para bangsawan dan mencuri harta mereka untuk dibagikan kepada rakyat yang tidak berkecukupan. Morgiana dan Aladdin, serta Sinbad si Raja Tujuh Lautan yang membawa Morgiana dan Aladdin ke Balbadd, menyatakan bergabung. Morgiana kembali bertemu dengan Alibaba.

Namun, yang menimbulkan kesan bagi Morgiana bukan hal itu.

Malam itu, Morgiana tahu Alibaba telah berada di kamarnya. Pemuda itu luka-luka, kata orang, dan sepertinya butuh dirawat. Maka, Morgiana menyiapkan sebuah baskom berisi air dan selembar kain putih untuk mengobati luka pemuda itu. Hitung-hitung balas jasa atas kemerdekaannya beberapa bulan silam meski ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenhyataan bahwa Alibaba yang baik hati mendadak berubah menjadi pemimpin pasukan pengacau.

Morgiana lupa mengetuk pintu kamar Alibaba. Gadis itu membuka pintu, lalu spontan membatu begitu melihat Alibaba sedang duduk menungging di atas kasur,

 _tanpa mengenakan celana_.

“AAAAA!!!”

Sungguh, itu momen yang tidak bisa Morgiana lupakan. Memalukan.

.

Hal kelima yang Morgiana ingat adalah saat ia tinggal di Sindria bersama Alibaba dan Aladdin, juga bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pemegang wadah pelayan Amon.

Pedang kecil Alibaba yang dulu menjadi wadah logam Amon rusak. Sinbad kemudian mempersilakan Alibaba memilih wadah logam baru dari ruang harta, juga mempersilakan Morgiana memilih logam untuk wadah pelayannya. Alibaba memilih sebuah pedang kecil yang diberikan oleh raja Balbadd, ayahnya, kepada Sinbad, sementara Morgiana memutuskan untuk menggunakan rantai yang dulu ia kenakan saat masih menjadi budak. Namun, karena rantai itu butuh perbaikan dulu, jadi Morgiana tidak dapat langsung memakainya.

Morgiana baru memakai rantai itu beberapa hari kemudian, setelah perbaikannya selesai. Ia dengan antusias menunjukkan rantai itu kepada Alibaba dan Aladdin, berharap bahwa ia akan mendapatkan respons antusias yang sama dengan dirinya sendiri saat mengenakan kembali rantai tersebut dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Namun, respons yang didapatnya justru lebih dari itu.

“Kamu kelihatan cantik sekali, Morgiana!”

 _Cantik_. Alibaba juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya pada malam festival di Sindria saat Morgiana mengenakan pakaian penari—sama sekali berbeda dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. Pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa pujiannya sanggup membuat Morgiana terus-menerus mengingatnya.

Dan terus-menerus tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

.

Hal keenam yang diingatnya adalah saat ia benar-benar merasa berguna karena dapat memanfaatkan wadah pelayannya untuk menolong Alibaba.

Mereka ada di Labirin Zagan, bersama dengan Aladdin dan Hakuryuu. Labirin itu lebih memusingkan daripada Amon, tetapi bukan berarti Amon bisa dibilang lebih mudah juga. Mereka harus berjuang mati-matian di dalamnya, bahkan Morgiana yang masih belum dapat memanfaatkan wadah pelayannya dengan baik.

Namun, justru di Labirin Zagan-lah Morgiana akhirnya berhasil menemukan cara memanfaatkan wadah pelayannya dengan baik.

Rantai itu rupanya bisa digunakan untuk memanjat. Jadi, dengan rasa bangga yang ditutupi wajah datar dan tegang, Morgiana menggendong Alibaba yang sudah lebih dulu tidak sadar, dan memanjat dinding menggunakan rantai di kedua tangannya. Bisa, ia bisa melakukannya.

Dan, ya, ia memang bisa melakukannya, membuat bangga Alibaba.

.

Hal ketujuh yang diingatnya adalah bagaimana ia berpisah secara benar dengan Alibaba.

Kali itu, mereka punya tujuan yang berbeda. Alibaba harus memurnikan magoi dalam dirinya untuk melakukan penyatuan djinn secara utuh, sementara Morgiana masih ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya. Mereka berpisah di sebuah pelabuhan, tepatnya saat kapal yang digunakan Alibaba untuk pergi ke Kekaisaran Reim akan berangkat.

“Oh!” Alibaba berbalik begitu baru menginjakkan kakinya di atas papan kayu dari dermaga ke kapal. Ia bergegas menghampiri Morgiana yang menunggunya di sisi kapal, lalu menyerahkan sesuatu yang berwarna keemasan. Pemuda itu berkata, “Aku lupa mau menyerahkan ini.”

Morgiana menerima benda itu dengan jutaan pertanyaan di dalam benak. Salah satu pertanyaannya adalah, “Apa ini, Alibaba-san?”

“Kalung,” jawab Alibaba bangga. “Kalau suatu saat wadah logammu rusak, kamu harus menggantinya dengan wadah logam lain, ‘kan? Sinbad pernah bilang kalau wadah logam harus punya kenangan tersendiri dengan pemiliknya.”

Morgiana mengangguk. Sayangnya, ia masih belum paham dengan maksud pemberian Alibaba ini.

“Kalung ini untuk jaga-jaga kalau wadah logammu yang sekarang rusak,” jelas Alibaba. “Jadi, pastikan kamu memakainya terus, ya!”

Setelah itu, barulah Alibaba berbalik untuk menaiki kapal dan tidak kembali untuk menyapanya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, barulah Morgiana tersadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Alibaba … memberikan kalung kepadanya?

Tentu saja Morgiana akan memakainya terus-menerus! Terlepas kalung ini adalah wadah logam cadangan atau bukan, karena pemberinya adalah Alibaba, pasti Morgiana akan memakainya.

 _Pasti_.

.

Hal kedelapan yang diingat Morgiana adalah pertemuannya kembali dengan Alibaba setelah perpisahan selama beberapa tahun.

Morgiana berhasil _hampir_ mencapai kampung halamannya, Benua Kegelapan. Di tempat itulah ia bertemu dengan Yunan, magi seperti Aladdin yang bertugas menjaga “pintu masuk” menuju Benua Kegelapan. Saat itu, Morgiana diberinya pilihan: masuk ke Benua Kegelapan dan tidak pernah kembali atau malah tidak masuk sama sekali.

Saat itu, yang ada di dalam pikiran Morgiana hanya satu: Alibaba. Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Alibaba lagi kalau ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Karena itulah, Morgiana berhenti sampai di perbatasan.

Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, Yunan mendengar kehadiran djinn hitam di Magnostadt, sebuah kota tempat akademi sihir terbesar di dunia berada. Yunan membawa Morgiana ke sana, dan di sana, selain sosok hitam raksasa yang sedang dilawan belasan manusia, Morgiana melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali.

 _Alibaba_.

Alibaba berubah, tentu saja. Saat itu, sang pemuda tengah melakukan penyatuan djinn, tetapi Morgiana masih dapat mengenali pemuda itu dengan baik. Alibaba tengah berjuang melawan sosok hitam itu bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang tidak Morgiana kenali, tetapi kemudian entah apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu Alibaba terjatuh dari ketinggian ratusan meter.

Sigap, Morgiana menerbangkan diri dengan rantai yang kini ia kembali pasang di kakinya. Diarahkannya diri ke lokasi Alibaba terjatuh, dan ditangkapnya pemuda pirang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya itu.

“M-M-M-Morgiana?!” adalah respons pertama Alibaba begitu melihat Morgiana tengah menggendongnya di ketinggian puluhan meter dari permukaan laut.

Terharu, Morgiana menjawab, “Iya!”

Alibaba tidak tahu, rasa terharunya dapat bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi membuat Morgiana untuk sesaat lupa bahwa mereka sedang berhadapan dengan musuh yang tidak mudah.

Maka setelahnya, Morgiana beraksi.

.

Hal kesembilan—oh, ternyata banyak juga—yang diingat Morgiana adalah perjalanannya bersama Alibaba, lagi.

Morgiana rindu melakukan perjalanan bersama sang pemuda. Sudah bertahun-tahun gadis itu melakukan perjalanan sendiri, jadi ia sangat senang karena kini, ia dapat menemani seseorang yang memang selalu ingin ia temani dalam perjalanannya.

Di dalam perjalanan itu, seperti biasa, Morgiana melatih kekuatan tubuhnya dengan latihan fisik ringan—tidak mungkin ia menghentakkan kakinya di atas kapal, bisa hancur kendaraan itu nantinya. Tahu-tahu Alibaba menghampirinya, mengajaknya mengobrol sejenak, lalu memeluknya dengan wajah girang.

Sebentar, sebentar. _Ada apa ini?_

Bukannya Morgiana tidak senang dipeluk pemuda itu—halo, ia sudah menyimpan rasa sejak berapa tahun yang lalu? Namun, yang gadis itu permasalahkan, apa yang membuat Alibaba tiba-tiba memeluknya? Selain itu pula, apa yang membuat Alibaba terus-terusan menempel padanya seperti djinn dengan wadah logamnya?

Rupanya, Alibaba menyangka mereka berpacaran. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih!

_… hore?_

Morgiana tidak merasa hal itu sebagai hal yang harus membuatnya senang. Sebaliknya, ia justru tidak mau menjalin hubungan semacam itu dengan Alibaba untuk saat ini. Ia merasa masih belum pantas bersanding dengan Alibaba. Ia masih merasa belum kuat, masih merasa bodoh, dan masih merasa bahwa Alibaba pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik meskipun Morgiana sendiri menyukainya. Morgiana meminta Alibaba untuk menunggu.

Dan pemuda itu menyanggupi.

.

Hal kesepuluh yang diingat Morgiana adalah saat Alibaba melamar dirinya.

Tahun demi tahun telah berlalu. Banyak hal yang terjadi di sekitar mereka, dan salah satunya adalah duel antara Hakuryuu dan Alibaba yang mengakibatkan “kematian” Alibaba. Dua tahun setelah itu, entah apa yang terjadi, Alibaba kembali dari dunia rukh dengan tubuh yang baru. Masih Alibaba, tetapi dengan tubuh baru yang dibuatkan oleh Yunan.

Hal pertama yang pemuda itu lakukan saat sudah kembali ke dunia manusia adalah menemui Morgiana, Aladdin, Hakuryuu, dan Kougyoku yang kini berdiam di Kekaisaran Kou dengan Kougyoku sebagai kaisar. Kedatangan pemuda itu mengejutkan, tentu saja, dan lebih mengejutkan lagi karena ia langsung melamar Morgiana setelah dua tahun menghilang dari peradaban!

Beruntungnya, pemuda itu pandai memanfaatkan momen karena selama dua tahun itu, Morgiana justru jadi memahami definisi cinta. Ia kini tahu bahwa perasaan yang disimpannya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka bertahun-tahun silam, perasaan yang disimpannya sejak menerima pujian cantik dari Alibaba, perasaan yang disimpannya sejak untuk pertama kalinya sosok seseorang tidak dapat hilang dari benaknya, adalah perasaan cinta.

Morgiana mengiakan lamaran Alibaba.

Dan dirinya berhenti menjadi pengagum rahasia.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> BABLAS YA TERNYATA. Niatnya mau bikin 1k words eh sekarang udah 2k+ : )
> 
> ( _note_ : ternyata saya bisa bablas nggak cuma di AusHun, HoseaCarmell, sama KenesKulipena //YE)
> 
> Kisah cinta dua manusia ini di canon tuh sungguh membuatku ikut jatuh cinta juga :”)))) semoga mereka bahagia ya setelah menikah, dan punya banyak anak yang lucu-lucu dengan mata Mor _plus_ rambut Ali, atau mata Ali rambut Mor :3
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
